A good work place for an operator is the prerequisite for creating both efficiency and comfort. During the latest decade computer working places with many displays have been more and more common. The new technique facilitates the supervision and the control of different types of processes, e.g. control rooms, operation and headquarters.
As different people take turns in working at the same workplace, there is a higher demand for flexibility as to adjustments of the operator desks often used for such work as supervision and control.
Today, the applicant markets an operator desk system under the trade name Cergo. This system comprises a front work shelf and a rear shelf intended for displays/monitors, below called display shelf. One or more operators stand or sit in front of the work shelf, and the rear display shelf carries a number of displays. The work shelf and the display shelf may be raised and lowered in relation to the floor and also in relation to each other.
There are also motorized inclination solutions for the displays based on a bar inclinating all displays simultaneously. This functions only on straight table models. Unfortunately, this method offers quite warped angles if one tries to make it on a curved shape of the operator desk, which is the shape mostly sold.